$ 1.4 - \dfrac{16}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{16}{10} = -1.6$ Now we have: $ 1.4 - 1.6 = {?} $ $ 1.4 - 1.6 = -0.2 $